Akai Ito
by ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa
Summary: Ellos estaban unidos por un Hilo Rojo... aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabia... (Tu mirada es la bienvenida a mi nuevo mundo… ) ZeroxOcc
1. El comienzo

**Ohayo Minna-san! Etto... realmente no se a quien le hablo... =.=U**

**Desconocido: No tiene fans ¬w¬**

**Misa: Quien eres tu? ._.**

**Desconocido: Tu conciencia =u=...**

**Misa: Claro... ¬¬***

**Bueno minna esto es muy raro ._.u así que mejor vamos con el capitulo**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de Hino-sama...**

**Akai Ito**

**Capitulo #1: El comienzo**

_**POV. NORMAL**_

_-¡Mami!-grito una niña de cabello negro como el ónix, ojos color café avellana y tess albina como el de su madre_.

_-Que pasa Misaki-dijo la madre quien era idéntica a ella a excepción de los ojos de ella, la tomo en sus brazos y la alzo hacia arriba provocando unas risillas por parte de la niña._

_-¡Deje a Daisuke atrás!-dijo la niña con emoción mientras su sonrisa se asía mas grande_  
_**  
Entonces nadie sabía lo que pasaría…**__  
_  
_-Oye Misaki te eh dicho que no te adelantes de esa manera-dijo un niño de cabello castaño rebelde. Ojos azul marino y tess albina._

_-¡Solo estas molesto porque te gane!-dijo la niña sacándole la lengua y asiendo pucheros_

_-No es eso es solo que me preocupa que algo te pase-dijo mientras volvía conseguir el aire que le faltaba_

_-Bien Daisuke lleva a jugar a tu hermana mientras la cena esta lista-dijo la madre mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo._

_-Si madre-dijo el niño mostrándole una sonrisa a su madre al igual que la niña_  
_**  
Nadie sabía que eran las ultimas sonrisas de esa noche…**__  
_  
_El niño tomo a su hermana del brazo y la llevo a jugar al pateo de atrás donde siempre acostumbraban a estar cuando esperaban a su padre._

_-¡Mis pequeños ya eh llegado!-dijo un hombre de tess a perlada, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate_

_Los niños corrieron al oír a su padre llegar, se abrazaron como todos los días, se sonrieron como todos los días…_

_-¡Papi!-dijo la niña con la sonrisa más pura que tenia_  
_**  
Aquella sonrisa pura que sería manchada…  
**_  
_-Yo los amo a los dos y no lo van a olvidar verdad?-dijo el mirándolos a los ojos, entonces su mirada cambio en cuanto una brisa paso por su rostro._

_-¿Papa que pasa?-pregunto el niño al ver la reacción de su padre al parecer el sabia un poco porque reacciono así_

_-Nada…Daisuke… quédate aquí y cuida mucho de tu hermana-dijo el padre mientras entraba en la casa_

_-Si…-dijo el niño mientras miraba por última vez a su padre al parecer él sabía lo que pasaba y sabia lo que tenía que hacer si algo salía mal_

_-Hermano ¿qué pasa?-dijo la niña al no entender nada_

_El niño no contesto la pregunta de su hermana ya que sabia que ella era muy pequeña para entenderlo que pasaba, pasaron unos minutos hasta que unos ruidos y disparos se oyeron dentro de la casa provocando que la niña soltara unos pequeños gritillos por el susto._

_-¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS PERO A ELLOS NO LOS TOQUEs POR FAVOR!-se oyeron las suplicas de la madre_

_El niño tomo a su hermana y la aferro a él, si era lo que él estaba pensando, no iba a permitir que nadie lo separara de su hermana así es como su padre se lo había dicho tantas veces, un disparo se escucho en la casa seguido de un grito desgarrador_

_-¡Mizuki!-escucharon a su padre gritar el nombre de su ama madre_

_Entonces el niño no lo dudo mas, tomo a su hermana y comenzó a corre lejos de la casa a un lugar donde pudieran protegerlos o al menos a su hermana, el clima era nevado y por culpa de la nieve no podían avanzar mucho aunque lo que el quería era poner en un lugar seguro a su hermana o dejarla en un lugar donde se pudiera ocultar no lo consiguió ya que un hombre de cabello rojizo y rebelde lo tomo de los brazos eh hiso que soltara a la niña que tenia agarrada de la mano._

_-¡Daisuke nii-chan!-dijo la niña mientras unas lagrimas descontroladas salían de sus ojos_

_-¡Misaki!-grito el niño en un intento por zafarse y salvar a su hermana_

_-Deja de moverte niño estúpido que acaso pensaste que podían huir?-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa del los mil demonios_

_-Basta ya deja de jugar con ellos!-ordeno otro hombre_

_El de cabello castaño tomo a el niño y lo llevo a la fuerza hasta la casa, el tipo quien antes le había ordenado que no jugara con ellos cargo a la niña y se la llevo en su espalda a pesar de que no paraba de gritar y de llorar._

_Al llegar a la casa el hombre deposito a la niña frente a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí, que ahora tenía a su hermano inmovilizado y su boca cerca de su cuello mientras unos colmillos se dejaban ver de aquella dentadura, el niño solo miraba a su hermana, y la niña debido al shock no podía moverse solo podía dejar que sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos._

_-¡Misaki corre!... ¡corre y no pares de corre! Hazlo por mi y por mama y papa!-el niño fue callado por un grito ahogador en cuanto el hombre de cabellera rubia rompió su cuello._

_La niña en ese instante reacciono pero sabía que no podría correr por que los dos hombres estarían ahí afuera esperando por si algo salía mal, solo tuvo una opción, salió corriendo y subió las escaleras creyendo que así se podría ocultarse en un lugar donde nadie la viera y estaría a salvo, o al menos eso creía ella, abrió la puerta del armario que estaba en el pasillo y se escondió entre unas cobijas de seda blanca o no tan blanca ahora ya que ella las había manchado con la sangre que toco al entrar, ella se hiso volita entre las sabanas esperando a que aquel monstruo de ojos escarlata se marchara y la dejara sola ahora que realmente estaba sola, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hiso temblar con terror._

_-Oh aquí te escondías pequeña… sabes que no tiene sentido esconderse cuando estas cubierta de sangre…-le dijo el hombre de ojos carmesí quien ahora tenía la boca llena de la sangre de su hermano, el intento tomar a la niña quien solo se arrincono mas._

_-Vamos ven… yo no te are daño-dijo él mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacía salir del armario_

_-¡N-noooo!-grito la niña con todas las fuerzas que tenia aunque fuera en vano_

**POV. SHION**

-¡No!-grite mientras despertaba y caía de mi cama

- Shion ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-dijo mi tia Mika

-¡Achu! –dije mientras me paraba y sobaba mi cabeza-Na-nada es solo el mismo estúpido sueño-dije mientras volteaba a verla

-Otra vez… me pregunto hasta cuando vas a dejar de tener eso sueños sin sentido-dijo mientras suspiraba

-Yo también aunque parecen tan reales que a veces dudo que lo sean-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-Pues no deberías dudarlo los sueños solo son sueños algo que no es real-dijo mientras se sentaba mi lado

-Si ya lose-le conteste

-Bueno mejor arréglate ya es hora de partir-me dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto

-Si…-dije mientras solo la observa

-¡Ah!-dije al asegurarme de que no me oiría, no podía ser más claro que no quería ir a ese lugar pero el presidente Cross-san me lo había pedido… ahora tenía que viajar a la Academia Cross, pero la idea de estar ahí no me agradaba mucho el clima era común para mí pero, yo sabía que el tenia en mente un plan para convencerme sobre la convivencia de humanos y vampiros, si decidía ponerlo en marcha entonces ese sería el día en que me marcharía totalmente no me importaba si no había acabado mi trabajo o si desobedecía a el Presidente.

-Realmente no me importaría-dije para mi sola

Me vestí con mi típica ropa sencilla de siempre, una blusa blanca de botones, un short negro con un cinto que tenia piedrecillas en los lados, mis botines normales y mi gabardina café claro, con mi cabello recogido en una coleta.  
Salí de mi habitación pues la noche anterior había preparado mis cosas y lo único que tenía que hacer era alistarme para irme, me dirigí asía la entrada mi tia me esperaba muy tranquilamente.

-¿Estas lista?-me contesto con una sonrisa

-Supongo que sí-dije dando un gran suspiro

**POV. NORMAL**

El sol empezaba a dejarse ver por las murallas del colegio, el hombre de cabellera rubia ceniza, hacia el almuerzo para cinco personas con la ayuda de una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes claro.

-¡¿Cross-sama es verdad que trajiste a una cazadora hasta acá sin consultarlo?!-dijo el cazador de cabellos negro azulado y rebelde

-Tenia que consultártelo Yagari-kun?-dijo él con una sonrisa picarona

-El tiene razón por algo es el presidente el no debe consultar nada-dijo la chica de cabello castaño

-No le molesta que traiga a una cazadora lo que le molesta es quien acompaña a la cazadora-dijo Cross con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Cállate Idiota-dijo el maestro mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

-Y por cierto ¿que tiene esa chica que te hiso elegirla?-pregunto la chica

-Es solo que ella tiene experiencia en ello… además me gustaría verla después de cinco años…-dijo Cross con una sonrisa

-Yo también me pregunto cuanto a cambiado ella-dijo Yagari con la mira perdida.

La chica solo se limito a quedarse callada ya que no quería interrumpir los pensamientos de ambos parecían ser muy buenos recuerdos.

-Bueno días-saludo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. El venía acompañado de un chico de ojos color amatista y cabello plata al igual que el otro chico su cabello esta peinado de una manera rebelde.

-¡Buen día! ¡Kaito! ¡Zero-kun!-dijo la chica alegremente mientras depositaba dos platos en la mesa

-¡Buenos días!-saludo Cross al dejar los platos que faltaban sobre la mesa-Gracias Natsuki-chan por ayudarme a hacer el desayuno-dijo el directo mientras ambos se sentaban para desayunar

-No es nada… es todo lo que puedo hacer después de que me ha dejado vivir aquí-dijo sonriente

-Cross no crees que deberías informarles la llegada de la nueva cazadora?-dijo Yagari mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café

-Una nueva cazadora?-pregunto Kaito mientras él y el de ojos amatistas lo miraron fijamente

-Ehh… solo es temporal… ella no piensa quedarse solo viene a hacerse cargo de el vampiro que anda por aquí-dijo Cross con nerviosismo en su voz

-Pues parece bien…-dijo el chico de ojos amatistas por primera vez en el día

-Si…-dijo la chica

Terminaron de desayunar y Kaito y Yagari se fueron a dar sus clases correspondientes mientras que Zero y la chica de ojos verdes se fueron a tomar sus clases de siempre.

**POV. SHION**

-Llegamos-dijo mi tia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Salí del auto y contemple la escuela que estaba enfrente de mí, conocía a Cross-san desde los cinco años pero hace más de cinco que no lo veía y en esos años en los que él me visitaba jamás me había traído a la academia no era porque yo no quisiera sino que cuando quería algo surgía y el ya no podía llevarme.

-Shion vamos-dijo mi tia mientras señalaba la entrada con su cabeza

Caminamos por toda la escuela, y todo estaba solitario lo cual quería decir que había llegado tarde a mi primer día de escuela, no era como si eso me importara más bien yo prefería la educación en casa ya que así me habían acostumbrado, el paisaje de esta academia se veía realmente hermoso, estaba tan perdida en ellos que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en frente del edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Cross-san.

-Bien hay que entrar y acabar esto cuanto antes-dijo mi tia dándome una sonrisa al percatarse de que yo no quería estar en ese lugar

-Oba-sanrealmente tengo que hacer esto?-pregunte ahora con una cara de desagrado

-Mira si no fuera una orden del Presidente de la Asociación te juro que yo no te hubiera traído pero el te pido a ti-me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar dejándome atrás

Di un respiro realmente fuerte y la alcance en un segundo, ahora era cuando mis instintos me decían que no debía entrar ahí o algo malo me iba pasar a mi **¡**_**Nii-chan!**_ Oí la voz de aquella niña de mi sueño, aquellas palabras o más bien aquellos gritos de suplica se quedaron en mi mente, y yo no lograba entender porque, lo único que sabía es que quería que salieran de mi mente ahora mismo.

-¡¿Cross-san?!-dijo mi tia al detenerse delante una puerta café oscuro, eso hiso que mis sentidos regresaran a la realidad

-¡Adelante!-se oyó la voz de aquel hombre que hace mas de cinco años no escuchaba

Mi tia abrió la puerta y entonces pude ver a aquel hombre de cabellera rubia ceniza, seguía usando los mismo lentes de antes y su piel seguía igual de clara, me quede callada detrás de mi tia.

-Hola Cross-dijo mi tia para llamar su atención

-¿Eh?... ¿Mika? … ¿Shion?-dijo al intentar asomarse para verme de una manera mejor

-Buenos días Presidente Cross-san-dije mientras Salí para que pudiera observarme bien, desde la última vez que el me vio, había cambiado un poco mi cabello estaba más corto y había crecido.

-¡Shion-chan!-grito mientras se lanzaba encima de mí para abrazarme, yo solo me quede quieta para recibir el abrazo pero ese hombre apretaba demasiado

-Eh… Cross-san me asfixia-dije mientras intentaba zafarme

-¡Lo siento Shion-chan pero tenía tanto tiempo de no verte!-dijo mientras unas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos, realmente el tenia un comportamiento de niño, solté una carcajada pequeña por aquel pensamiento.

-Esa fue tu decisión Cross-dijo mi tia mientras me lo quitaba de encima

-Tienes razón…-dijo recobrando su postura serena

-Gracias Oba-san-dije mientras recobraba el aliento

-Y bien ¿para qué nos trajiste aquí exactamente?-pregunto mi tia quien se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el pequeños sillón, yo me dirigí a la ventana y voltie a verlo a él.

-Necesito la ayuda de Shion… ahí una vampiro de Nivel E que anda vagabundeado por aquí y ya va más de un mes pero… extrañamente no lo podemos atrapar-dijo el mientras volteaba a verme

-Si quieres mi ayuda te la daré pero después de eso me marcho-dije firmemente

-Claro eres libre en cuanto lo hayas atrapado-me dedico una sonrisa

-¿Y cuáles son las condiciones?-dijo mi tia quien miro a Cross-san de una manera muy seria

-Solo dos… Shion para no levantar sospechas tendrás que ser una estudiante como todos los demás pero serás una de mis guardianas ocultas-termino de decirme mientras iba por algo a su escritorio

-¿Una de ellas?-pregunte mientras me acercaba a él

-Contigo serán cuatro-me dijo sonriendo mientras me mostraba un paquete-Tómalo tendrás que usarlo mientras estés aquí-me dijo

Lo tome sin decir nada, al parecer por el tamaño y por cómo se sentía, debía ser el uniforme que llevaban aquí, bien me iba a sentir extraña usando algo que jamás en mi vida me había acostumbraba a usar.

-Y en cuanto a ti Mika… tendrás que ser una de mis maestras-dijo Cross-san volteando a verla

-Por mi esta bien-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos, dirigí mi mirada asía el uniforme y luego asía Cross-san

-Puedes entrar ahí para ponértelo-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias…-dije mientras me dirigía a el cuarto que él me indico, cerré la puerta con seguro en cuanto me encontré adentro, abrí el paquete y contemple el un saco del nuevo uniforme que usaría por varios días, semanas o tal vez meses, di un respiro y me dedique a ponérmelo, comencé con la falda y las calcetas, y al último solo me coloque la blusa con el chaleco y la pequeña corbata que llevaba juntos eran una gran mezcla de colores negro con rojo, recogí mi cabello en una coleta más alta y dejando un poco de pelo suelto alado de mi orejas, suerte para mí que lo usaba en capaz, estaba a punto de colocarme el primer zapato en cuanto oí la voz de un hombre y enseguida los gritos de mi tia.

-¡Que demonios significa esto Cross!-lo decía de una manera muy exaltada

-Mika cálmate y déjame explicarlo-dijo Cross-san intentado calmarla

-Yo también quiero una explicación Cross-dijo una voz de hombre que se me hacia extrañamente familiar

Bien al parecer una persona o tal vez mas de una persona había entrado a la habitación y había hecho que mi tia se exaltara mucho, tenía que ser una persona con la que no se llevara muy bien como para que reaccionara de esa manera, me coloque los zapatos rápidamente y Salí afuera para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, al abrir la puerta me encontré con un hombre de ojos azul rey y cabellera negra azulada.

-¿Yagari-sensei?-dije algo confundida ya que tenía más de siete años sin verlo

-¿Shion?-sus ojos se pusieron como platos al verme al igual que los míos tenia tal vez los mismos pensamiento que los míos.

-¿Que hace usted aquí?-pregunte por que mi cabeza esta realmente revuelta ahora, que hacia aquí el antiguo ex novio de mi tia con quien un día estaba a punto de casarse

-Yo trabajo aquí-me dijo, yo solo me quede callada pues debido a la sorpresa ya no tenía nada que decir, además ahora sabia por mi tia estaba tan alterada, a ninguna chica le gustaría estar enfrente de la persona que una vez amo demasiado que hasta estaba a punto de casarse con ella para que al final terminaran separados.

-Yagari-sensei los informes son para…mañana…-dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos ámbar su hablar se detuvo en cuanto me vio y mi corazón palpito muy rápido como hace años que no lo hacía en cuanto vi a aquel chico entrar por la puerta, y al parecer el había tenido la misma expresión que yo, había pasado tantos años sin verlo…

-¿K-Kaito? -fueron las únicas palabras que lograron Salir de mi boca

-¿Shion? ¿Realmente eres tú?-me dijo él con una expresión ahora más relajada

-Si…-dije mientras movía mi cabeza

-¿Kaito que pasa ahí adentro?-dijo una chica de cabello castaño que venía acompañada de un chico de ojos amatistas y cabello plata, entonces fue como si los gritos de esa niña en mis sueños retumbaran en mi cabeza fuertemente.  
_**  
¡Nii-chan!**__  
_  
-¡Shion!-  
_**  
Bueno hasta aqui n.n espero que les guste y si son tan amables dejen un Reviews xD (?) se que zero casi no aparece aqui o.o/ pero es que todo es parte de mi plan ¬w¬/ (?)**_

**Desconocido: Callate e.e nadie te dejara nada por que estas loca... y deja de hablar como aizen-sama!**

**Misa: =n=/ nya... Matte ne minn-san!**

**Tu mirada es la bienvenida a mi nuevo mundo…**


	2. Guardia

**Hola chicos (si es que ahí alguien la verdad xD) aquí traigo la continuación de esta extraña historia ._.u**

**Gracias a bubbleblack por su review C:**

**"Vampire knight no me pertenecen todos son de Hino-sama :3"**

**Capitulo #2: Guardia**

-¡Shion!-escuche el grito de mi tia en cuanto por instinto saque mi pequeña arma de seguridad que siempre llevaba debajo de mi ropa, y apunte a aquel chico de cabello plata, aunque él no se quedo atrás y me amenazo con su arma la cual tenía el nombre de "Bloody Rose" gravado en letras cursivas.

-¡Zero-kun baja el arma!-dijo Cross-san aunque en sus palabras resaltaba lo preocupado que estaba

-Primero dile a esa estúpida niña que baje el arma que trae en manos-dijo mientras me miraba fijamente

Le sostuve la mirada pues no iba a dejar que creyera que estaba asustada, yo sabía muy bien cómo tratar a los seres como él.

-No bajare mi arma hasta que estés fuera de aquí… Monstruo-dije mientras entonaba bien las palabras

-¡Zero baja el arma ahora mismo!-le ordeno Yagari-sensei, pero lo único que hacia él era mantenerme la misma mirada que yo

-¡Shion tu también!-ordeno mi tia lo cual me dificultaba todo

-Pero…-dije sin querer soltarla

-Pero nada él es futuro presidente de la Asociación-aquellas palabras me hicieron soltar el arma contra mi voluntad

-No… él no puede seres el hijo del clan Kiryuu-pregunte mientas volteaba a ver a mi tia y a Cross-san

- Y te haces llamar cazadora cuando no estás al tanto de la información de la Asociación-dijo él mientras bajaba su arma y se marchaba de ahí, se formo un silencio incomodo en el rato en el que el decidió irse, pero yo quería respuestas ¡y las quería ahora!

-¡Cross-san! ¿¡Como paso esto!? ¡Cómo puedes permitir que nuestro futuro presidente sea uno de esas estúpidas vestías!-dije molesta al estampar mis manos en su escritorio gracias a el enfado

-Shion… aunque no te guste él es el único descendiente que queda…-me dijo con una voz tranquilizante

-¡Pero… hasta donde tengo entendido su clan humano no vampírico! ¿Por qué el sí?-dije ahora más molesta que nunca

-Te perdiste muchas cosas durante estos cinco años ¿verdad Shion?-dijo mientras volteva a ver a mi tia

-¿Qu-que?-dije ahora más confusa que molesta

-Shion por favor ve con Natsuki-chan para que te lleve a tu nuevo cuarto después te explicare todo-me ordeno Cross-san mientras señalaba a la chica de cabello castaño.

No dije nada más y lo obedecí, aunque por dentro esta realmente confundida y molesta, que había pasado en estos cinco años como para que el nuevo presidente de la asociación fuera un asqueroso vampiro.

-Vamos yo te acompaño-me dijo Kaito

-Si-dije mientras salía de la habitación

**/-oooo-/**

**POV Normal**

La puerta de fue cerrada por el hombre de cabello azulado en cuanto todos los chicos salieron, cuando ellos estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó la verdadera charla

-De nada te sirvo ocultarla estos cinco años…-dijo Yagari

-¡Cállate!-ordeno la mujer con un tono de voz realmente molesto

-Yagari tiene razón esta vez Mika… ¿porque la escondiste si sabias que era inútil?-le pregunto el hombre de lentes

-Quería intentarlo…. No quiero que nadie se la lleve ¿comprendes eso Cross?-dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en el sofá intentado retener las lagrimas

-Lamentablemente ella la quiere y no podemos negárselo-dijo el de gafas

-¿Y sabes cuando vendrá por ella?-dijo el de cabellos azulado mientras veía como la mujer contenía todas las lagrimas que tenia adentro.

-No… pero… ella tiene algo planeado para ella…-dijo mientras contemplaba la luna

** /-oooo-/**

**POV SHION**

Entramos en una habitación que a simple vista se veía vacio tal vez era por que ninguna persona había estado ahí.

-Aquí dormirás… ehh… lo siento… ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica de cabello castaño mientras yo la miraba

-Su nombre es Takeno Shion… y es una cazadora experta en arma blanca… claro cuando se trata de vampiros-dijo Kaito mientras entraba por la puerta

-Pareces que sabes mucho de mí, a pesar de que ya pasaron ocho años Kaito-dije en cuanto a mis labios formaron una gran sonrisa al verlo, el me correspondió.

-Ehh… mi nombre es Oshiro Natsuki un gusto-dijo la chica en cuanto logro separar nuestras miradas

-Un gusto-dije sonriéndole también

-Natsuki ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Shion por una rato?-dijo Kaito mientras se acercaba mas a mí.

-Ehh… s-si no hay problema…-contesto con voz cortante

La mire detenidamente y solo conocía unas palabras para esa reacción y su manera de hablar, ella debía estar enamorada de Kaito y tal vez creí que yo podría quitárselo, el hecho de volver a verlo me ponía muy feliz pero habían pasado ocho años desde que deje de verlo así que mis sentimientos habían cambiado.

-No puedo creer que te estoy volviendo a ver…-me dijo él en cuanto la chica… ¿eh Natsuki? cerró la puerta.

-Ni yo me lo imagine… lo último que supe de ti es que te ibas a casar…-le dije con una sonrisa boba que no salía de mi rostro

-Lo iba a hacer pero las cosas salieron mal… aun así estoy tan alegre de verte…- se acerco a mí y me abrazo, yo no me pude contener mas y termine cediendo a aquel abrazo cálido de mi mejor amigo de la infancia, pero quería saber lo que paso en estos cinto años y él me iba a contar toda lo ocurrido.

-Oye… Kaito… ¿qué paso estos cinco años que no estuve ausente de lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo es que nuestro futuro presidente es un vampiro? ¿Cómo fue que el descendiente del clan Kiryuu termino así?-dije con una cara de pocos amigos por que el hecho de saber que no me quedaba más de otra que compartir el mismo techo que él, sabía que mi tia no me dejaría irme si se lo pedía.

-Es una larga historia ¿sabes?-me dijo sentándose en la cama que esta enfrente de nosotros

-Pues… quiero saberla… si es que tendré que compartir el techo con el…-dije sentándome alado de él, dio un respiros grande antes de dirigir su mirada asía la nada y comenzar

-Para no hacerte las cosas más complicas te lo explicare brevemente ¿entiendes?-

-Si-conteste algo confundida

-Cuando tú te desapareciste tenias once años… a los dos años después… el clan Kiryuu fue atacado por una vampiresa sangre pura… su nombre es Shizuka Hiou-dijo Kaito

-¿Shizuka? … creo que supe algo de ella… esta muerta ¿no?-pregunte para aclarar mis dudas ya que una vez cuando mi tia estaba hablando por celular pude escuchar algo acerca de su muerte.

-Si… a él lo culparon por ello y aun así… el idiota no hiso nada por defenderse…-sonrió ante aquel comentario

-Y ¿cuál es la razón por la cual es un… vampiro?-

-Esa vampiresa mato a sus padres…. Dejándolos indefensos a él a su hermano…. Dejándole una marca a él… y comenzando así… su maldición…-se quedo callado con esas últimas palabras.

-¿Qué?... ¿maldición?-pregunte, por que a pesar de que no me gustaba el hecho de estar cerca de ese chico por lo que era, aun así…sentía lastima por él, había perdido a sus padres al igual que yo la única diferencia es que yo no recordaba debido a un gran golpe que recibí durante el ataque y a que yo tan solo tenía tres años.

** /-oooo-/**

**POV NORMAL**

-¡Cross tiene que a ver una forma de retener o parar eso!-dijo Mika mientras golpeaba el escritorio desesperada

-Lo siento… pero tu como yo también sabes lo que pasara si no oponemos-dijo el de las gafas acomodando sus lentes.

-Además su cuerpo no se va a retener y lo sabes-dijo Yagari desde la puerta

-¡Calla! … yo lo sé pero… tal vez si…-intento pronunciar algo la mujer pero las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos cristalinos hacían que su voz se quebrara

-Catorce años… antes de que la reina renazca…-dijo marco mientras miraba la luna, que ahora había tomado un color rojizo

-Esa fueron las palabras de ella antes de marcharse…-completo Yagari

-Cállense los dos… por favor…-dijo la mujer con voz baja y temblorosa mientras las lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos.

**/-oooo-/**

**POV SHION**

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kaito?-dije con una cara de desagrado pues sus últimas palabras se me hacían muy cruel, yo sabía poco de la familia Kiryuu… sabia que ellos tenían dos hijos que era gemelos, y que por esa razón todos los miraban mal, pero… eso a mí siempre se me hiso cruel a pesar de que nunca entendí lo que significaba.

-Olvídalo solo son palabras de la gente…-me dedico una sonrisa

-Si…-dije para cortar el tema, no quería incomodar a nadie sabiendo que esa historia no le pertenecía a Kaito, lo que ahora si estaba claro en mi mente era que Shizuka Hiou había mordido al chico de mirada amatista, transformándolo así en vampiro… pero uno de…

-Nivel E…-susurre bajo, y baje la mirada

-Si...Pero… aun así Shion… por los meses que llevo me eh dado cuenta de una cosa… y es que el no es igual a los otros vampiros… puedes llegar a confiar en él si le das la oportunidad…-su mirada era de seriedad lo supe en cuanto le sostuve la mirada, el me pedía que confiara pero aun así…yo… ¡_AYUDENME!  
_  
-Lo siento Kaito pero… creo que lo que me pides es algo imposible…-dije mientras me paraba de la cama, pues la idea de sostener una conversación o estar a centímetros de un nivel E sin protección, me llenaba de terror

-Shion…-estaba a punto de tomar mi brazo cuando la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Eh… Shion… Cross-san desea verte en la dirección-me dijo mientras pasaba su mira de mi a la posición en que estaba Kaito, era un hecho esa chica estaba interesada en el.

-si…gracias-dije

Cerro la puerta, y entonces Kaito termino lo que esta haciendo, tomo mi mano y yo voltee a verlo, su mirada era como cuando éramos niños, aquellos ojos con aquella sonrisa que me hacían tan feliz, siempre que Yagari-sensei lo llevaba a mi casa yo lo recibía con una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no así, hasta ese momento.

-Te extrañaba demasiado idiota-me dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo no correspondí, deje que él me abrazara como siempre lo hiso, de manera sobreprotectora

-Yo también…-le dije mientras una risa salía de mis labios.

Despues se esas últimas palabras nos separamos, yo le dirigí una mirada la cual el correspondió, abrí la puerta de la habitación y él me siguió el paso, todo el camino nos quedamos callados pues al parecer con un "te extraño" ya nos habíamos dicho todo, al llegar a la dirección, no pedimos permiso de abrir sencillamente lo hicimos y ya, mire a todos de una manera rápida y con eso me basto para ver la rueda roja que se había formado en los ojos de mi tia, como si hubiera estado llorando todo el tiempo que no estuve con ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte otra vez confundida

-No todo esta bien-me sonrió mi tia para calmarme, y lo logro aunque solo un poco

-Shion… necesito decirte todo lo que tienes que hacer como una de mis Delegadas-me dijo marco con una sonrisa

-Emm…entiendo-dije mientras me ponía enfrente del escritorio para oírlo mejor

-En primera necesito que no te alteres… mañana será tu primer día así que no es conveniente que vayas a ver los nuevos edificios que tengo… por lo tanto iras con Kaito revisa los pasillos y las habitaciones… pero… después de eso tendrás que hacer la guardia con Zero durante la noche-termino de explicarme aunque eso fue la gota que derramo mi vaso

-¡No! ¡me reusó!-dije estampando mis manos en el escritorio por segunda vez en el día

-Shion…-dijo Cross-san con una cara un poco angustiada

-Ella no es la única… yo no necesito a una niña como ella estorbándome-dijo el peli plata mientras entraba y se colocaba a mi lado

-¿A quién llamaste niña maldito chupa sangre?-dije con todo el asco del mundo en mi boca

-No creo que haiga una niña aparte de ti aquí-dijo el

-¡Zero Basta!-ordeno Yagari-sensei, el callo aunque el desagrado fue para mí ya que hiso parecer como si yo no pudiera defenderme sola.

-Shion… Zero necesito que comprendan que solo será temporal … habrá veces en que ustedes estén en la puerta y Kaito de el recorrido con Shion-movió la manos para intentar calmarnos

-Pero… yo…-intente defenderme pero fui callada

-¡Shion es una orden!-hablo mi tia, y una vez que hiciera eso yo no podría oponerme

-Entiendo…-dije con enfado, Cross-san voltio su mira asía el esperando su respuesta

-Entendido-dijo con desagrado, y yo correspondía a ello, a pesar de que su historia me diera lastima, no podía evitar tener un gran desprecio a seres como él.

_**Serás la sombra con la cual enfrentare mi destino…**_

**Bueno hasta aquí :3 cualquier duda o comentario, critica bla, bla, bla pueden dejarla con un review :3 nos leemos pronto chao!**

**BY: ShioOn**


End file.
